docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of the Box/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Hee hee! :Emmie: So do you like this one? :and Emmie laugh :Emmie: Or this one? :Doc: Definitely the tiara. :Emmie: Perfect. :Doc: Chuckles We need more dolls to dress up. :squeaks :Emmie: Ooh! A jack-in-the-box. :Doc: Yeah, that's Big Jack. Watch. :Goes the Weasel" playing :Emmie: Aah! :and Emmie laugh :Doc: It popped! And I was all like, "aah!" and you were like, "aah!" :Doc: I know! [Both she and Emmie chuckle] And this is Little Jack. :Emmie: Make him pop up! Make him pop up! :Doc: OK. Ready? He's... :[Winds Little Jack's crank but he doesn't pop up] :Emmie: Aw. I wanted him to pop up. :Doc: Hmm, that's weird. He usually pops just like Big Jack. :[knock on door] :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, girls. :Doc: Hi, mom! :Emmie: Hi. :Dr. McStuffins: Emmie, I just saw your mom outside. Time for you to go him for dinner. :Emmie: OK, thanks! Bye. :Doc: Bye, Emmie. :Doc: How was work, mom? Did you have any cool patients? :Dr. McStuffins: Nothing too interesting. Just a few colds--oh! And a sprained finger. How was your day? :Doc: Good. I have a really interesting patient. :Dr. McStuffins: Ooh! If you need a second opinion, you know where to find me. :Doc: chuckling OK! Thanks, mom. I'm going out back, OK? :Dr. McStuffins: Sure. I'll call you for dinner. sniffs Mmm. Whatever your dad is making smells delish! :Doc: The Doc is in. :goes off :Hallie: Ha ha! :Stuffy: A tiara? Really? May I remind you I am a dragon. Dragons and tiaras don't go together. It's a big no-no. :Lambie: But tiaras and lambs are a big yes-yes. :Doc: OK, guys, time to get to work. We have a new patient. :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Ooh! :Stuffy: Come on out, Jack. Aah! :Chilly: Ooh! :Big Jack: Ha ha! Big Jack's the name. Popping's my game. And here's... :Little Jack: Groaning :Big Jack: Ha ha! Little Jack. You OK, Little "J"? You're not quite popping like yourself today. :Little Jack: I know! I'm trying to make a big entrance, like you always taught me. But I can't pop the way I usually do. :Big Jack: That's why you're here to see the doc, my boy. She's gonna figure out what's wrong with you. He's gonna be OK, right, Doc? You can fix him, can't you? :Stuffy: Don't worry, Big Jack. Little Jack's in good hands. Oh! Ha ha. Not my hand, Doc's! :Doc: Hi, Little Jack. :Little Jack: Hi, Doc. :Doc: I want to help you so you can pop up like you used to. Why don't I give you a checkup? :Little Jack: [Gasps and goes back in his box] :Stuffy: Maybe the little guy has stage fright. :Lambie: Hmm. I think maybe he's afraid to get a checkup. :Big Jack: Are you, Little Jack? :Little Jack: I've never had one before. :Doc: It's OK. Everyone gets a little scared. :Chilly: Some of us get a lot scared--ha--like me. I'm talking about me. :Doc: But I promise it won't hurt. In fact, I'm here to help you feel better. :Doc ::♪ Hey, Little Jack, I'll get you on track ♪ ::♪ There's nothing to fear ♪ ::♪ Your Dad is right here ♪ :Big Jack: Hi, son! ::♪ Get ready to wind up and spring ♪ ::♪ Popped and had to stop ♪ ::♪ I can fix anything ♪ ::♪ Pop up, Pop high ♪ ::♪ I know you feel a little shy ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Let her take a look and see ♪ ::♪ Why your spring is stuck-ity ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'll check this, check that ♪ ::♪ Let's get your pop back ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ No need to be afraid ♪ ::♪ Doc does this every day ♪ :Doc ::♪ Take it from me ♪ ::♪ You're gonna see ♪ ::♪ How much higher your ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Pop can be, so ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Pop up, pop out ♪ ::♪ Doc will make it better right now ♪ :Big Jack: So you ready for your checkup, Little "J"? :Little Jack: I don't know. Are y-you gonna come with me? :Big Jack: Are you kidding? You can't get rid of me, kid. :Lambie: I'll be there if you need a cuddle. :Hallie: I'll be there, too! :Chilly: Don't worry. :Stuffy: I'm in! :Doc: Great. Come on back, everybody. :Jack gasps and goes back in box :Doc: Hmm. Hey, Little Jack, want to pick out a sticker that you can put on your box when you're done? :Little Jack: Wait. What?! Stickers? I love stickers. :Stuffy: Me, too! :Jack and Little Jack laughing :Little Jack: I want that one. :Stuffy: You got it. Uh! As soon as I can get it! Wh-wh-whoa! Uh-oh. Oof! :Doc: Ha ha! Oh, Stuffy! :Lambie and Chilly: Ha ha! :Doc: OK, Little Jack... let's figure out what happened to your pop. :Little Jack: What is all this stuff? :Lambie: These are Doc's instruments. :Doc: I use them to see how your body is doing. Then I can figure out how to help. :Lambie: What are you gonna do, Doc? :Doc: Maybe if Little Jack can see what these instruments do, he won't be so afraid. :Big Jack: Hey. I can use these in my act. Zip--ooh--ah--oh. Where'd it go? :Little Jack: Wow! Look at my pop go. :Big Jack: Ta-da! :and toys chuckling :Doc: I know! Why don't I give Big Jack a checkup first so you can see what I'm gonna do? :Big Jack: Ready when you are, Doc! :Doc: This won't hurt a bit. :Little Jack: Hey! That's blowing up like a balloon. :Doc: Pretty cool, huh? :Big Jack: Ha ha ha! :Doc: Looks good. Now I'll use this light to look in his eyes and ears. :Big Jack: What do you see, Doc? :Doc: Wow! :call :Doc: There's a little birdie in there. :chirping :Doc: Hey, little birdie. :doing a bird call :and Little Jack laughing :Doc: OK, Big Jack, open wide. :Big Jack: Ahh! :Doc: Well, Big Jack, that's it. You look healthy to me. It's your turn, Little Jack. :Big Jack: How about it, Little "J"? You ready for your checkup? There's nothing to it. :Little Jack: I am! I'm ready. :Doc: OK. Let's take a look inside and see if we can figure out why you're not popping. :Little Jack: What do you see, Doc? :Doc: I see a chicken. :Little Jack: Chuckling :Doc: That can't be right. Oh! I see. It's a giraffe. :Little Jack: Hee hee! :Doc: Wait a minute! It's not a giraffe. It's an elephant. :Stuffy: Aroo :Little Jack: Ha ha. Doc? :Big Jack: I told you, kid. Everyone's a comedian these days. :Doc: Oh. I see the problem. :Little Jack: Gasp What is it? :Doc: Your clothes are stuck in your music box. That's why you can't pop up. I have a diagnosis. This looks to me like a clear case of Can't-Pop-itis. :Chilly: Oh, no! Not Can't-Pop-itis. Can I get it? Is it contagious? Ooh! It sounds contagious. :Doc: Chilly, if you don't have anything on you that pops, how can you get Can't-Pop-itis? :Chilly: Oh, good point, Doc. Whew! That was a close one. :Hallie: Sounds like we have something new to put in our "big big of boo-boos." :Doc: Let's see. Can't-Pop-itis. There! :Squeakers: Squeaks :Doc: Now we just have to get you unstuck and you'll be back to popping, like your pop. Almost got it. :screams :Little Jack: I did it! I can pop up again! :Laughter :Big Jack: Ah, Doc, how can I ever thank you? :Doc: Glad I could help. :Little Jack: Thanks, Doc. I was scared, but when I saw you give my pop a checkup, I knew I could do it. :Doc: Nothing to it. :Big Jack: That's my boy. Let's take it from the top. :Goes the Weasel" playing :Stuffy: Aah! :Laughter :Doc: Great. :Jack ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till ♪ ::♪ You fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Little Jack: I guess a checkup isn't so bad. Thanks for helping me get my pop back, Doc! :Doc: Hee hee! Oh, wait! I almost forgot about the stickers. :Stuffy: Wait, wait! Almost! Got it! :Little Jack: Thanks, Stuffy and Lambie. :Big Jack: I'm so proud of you, son. You're a real chip off the old box. :Little Jack: Uh! Ooh! Mm! :honk :Laughter :Little Jack: Boy! It's great to make folks laugh like a real clown again. You know, Doc, there is someone I owe a good show to. :on door :Emmie: Hey, Doc, I'm done with dinner and my mom said I could play. :Doc: Great! 'Cause I have something to show you. :Emmie: But that jack-in-the-box doesn't work, remember? :Doc: Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot. :Goes the Weasel" playing :Emmie: Aah! You fixed it! Ha ha! Do it again! Do it again! then screams :Doc: I fixed it, I fixed it. Did I surprise you? :Doc and Emmie laugh Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts